


Good Boys Deserve Treats

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dominant Finn, Dominant Rey, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submissive Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/M/M, physical abuse not sexual abuse, references to Rey being abused by Plutt as a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Rey and Ben are having their weekly "alone time" but Finn comes home early. They make room for him.





	Good Boys Deserve Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> This is a prompt from persimonne: spit-roasting! It happens to be the Kinktober prompt for October 4, which is passed, but oh well. There is also praise kink (October 7) and spanking (also October 4). So I'm getting the prompts in, although mixed up and late, sorry / not sorry.
> 
> This is number 13 of the [Finnreylo Murder AU series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103841). This works as a one-off but it references a few things that come from earlier stories (Finn practices medieval reenactment in [The Knights of The Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683445/chapters/36439161), Finn interrupts Ben and Rey previously in [The Tables are Turned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806685), Ben has a pain kink that was just discovered in the previous story, [Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159997)). It also mentions that Rey was physically abused as a child and she still carries that with her. It becomes an issue (a small one) when they decide to introduce spanking (of Ben) into their shared erotic life. I hope I've done justice to what could be a really heavy topic and which deserves to be taken seriously.

“Oh Ben, you’re _such_ a _good boy_.”

Ben is kneeling in front of her, his face down on a pillow gripped tightly in his arms. Rey can’t see his face, buried as it is, but she can tell he is relaxed, content, it makes her smile. She’s pleased to be the one making him this way; the yellow dildo is strapped to her with the trusty pink harness and she is balls deep and working hard. Not only with her thrusts, but with her hands. She loves pegging Ben when he’s on his knees, because there’s just so much of him to _touch_. She can rub his back, almost all the way up to his shoulder blades. Because he’s quite tall he needs to spread his legs to be at a height that works well for her, which means she also has access to his thighs: front, back, and inner, all the way up to his ass. His gorgeous ass, set out just for her, and currently taking all of the ridiculous yellow dildo. She could also touch his cock, of course, but she will not yet, even though it is thoroughly on her mind.

It’s 5:20pm on Sunday; Ben arrived home after his workout at 5pm on the dot as usual and the dildo has been in his ass for almost ten minutes. Rey didn’t waste any time; when he came in she was strapped and ready, on the bed with a towel laid down and lube in her hand. He was game - she knew he would be - and after some kissing, a few slick fingers, and several well placed compliments and words of adoration he was ready to go.

At 5:22 Rey is bent fully over Ben and considering next steps when they are both surprised by the sound of the front door of the apartment opening. It’s too early for Finn to be arriving, but it must be him because it wouldn’t be anyone else. They both pause and wait for the bedroom door to open, but it doesn’t and after several moments it’s clear it’s not going to. Ben wiggles his ass, whispers _please_ , and Rey takes the hint and starts moving again, but more slowly. Ben moans and pushes his head back into the pillow.

Rey’s thinking, but Ben breaks the silence first, his voice slightly muffled. “Why would Finn come home? Do you think he’s okay?”

Rey can’t help but smile. “I don’t know, love. Maybe he got tired, or he had an argument with Poe and felt he had to leave. It’s sweet that you’re worried about him, though. That pleases me very much.” And she reaches a hand down and presses on his perineum. “ _So sweet_ ,” she adds, and gives his balls a gentle squeeze as a bit of a reward.

Ben moans and pushes back against her as she continues to thrust into him, still slowly. He asks, “Should we go see if he's okay?”

Rey laughs. “Ben, you’re not in a position to be going anywhere, and I’m not inclined to, but my phone is there on the bedside table, can you reach it?” He can, just barely with his fingertips, but he's able to drag it to the edge of the table and grab it with his fingers, and pull it onto the bed.

In the meantime Rey has changed tactics, and is giving him shallower thrusts that should be hitting him right on his prostate. It's certainly doing something, he’s starting to tense up a bit and he's panting. And it's good, it's so good.

“Ben, you are doing so well, you're so good, taking what I’m giving you. Your concern for Finn is also admirable.” He hums as he unlocks her phone with shaking hands. She continues, “I also have to say that your ass looks so good right now, so sweet and open, you look like a buffet and I want to eat all of you.”

Ben doesn’t reply, except with another moan, a quiet _fuck_ , and then Rey can hear a muted ringing sound and Ben says, “Hi, Finn,” breathily into the phone.

“Put it on speaker, Ben,” Rey orders, and he does, and there’s Finn. He sounds amused and… annoyed? There’s definitely a tension in this voice.

“Hey guys, I didn’t mean to bother you. I’ll just hang out out here in the living room until you’re done.”

Ben must hear whatever is in Finn’s voice, too, because his reply sounds concerned. “Are you okay, sweetheart? You’re home…” but he interrupts himself with a sharp cry when Rey thrusts into him fully while reaching around and grasping his cock, giving it a firm tug, then letting it go again.

Finn laughs through whatever is bothering him. “I’m home early, yeah. I just twisted my ankle a bit while I was sparring with Phasma, I need to put it up with an ice pack, but I’m okay, really.”

Rey can feel Ben’s agitation at this news, and she stops moving again and rubs his backside soothingly. “Shhhh, love, it’s okay,” she whispers, not caring if Finn can hear her or not, “He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.” He huffs and rubs his forehead against the pillow, but she can tell he’s not happy. “Would you feel better if you saw him, so you can see he’s really okay?”

Ben nods, and says, “Yeah.”

Speaking more loudly so she’s sure it makes it to the phone, Rey says, “Finn, if you can walk you’d better come in here. Darling Ben is worried about you and I don’t think he’ll be happy until he sees that you’re okay.” She starts stroking inside him again, slow and steady, and she gives his ass a squeeze as a silent _thank you for being so sweet to Finn_.

There’s a moment of silence on the other end of the phone, and Finn says, quietly, “Are you sure, Rey? This is your time and I don’t want to bother you.” Ben and Rey haven’t had good luck in the past with Finn interfering in “their time;” he tends to dominate without meaning to and that annoys Rey. But Rey figures this is a special circumstance, and how much trouble can he be with a twisted ankle? Besides, the fact of his existence is interfering right now, so they may as well be open about it.

“Sure, Finn, come on in.” She smiles as she starts thinking of options. “We can find something for you to do, if you’re up for it.”

Rey can hear the grin in his voice. “I’m hurt baby, but I’m not dead. I’ll be in in a minute.”

* * *

Finn, indeed, is fine, although a little sore. He hobbles in, unsteady on his feet, carrying two bags of frozen peas wrapped in towels for his ankle. He’d fallen down while doing a particularly involved move and his foot had been just a bit behind his knee. Some ice and some TLC and he’ll be good as new.

The scene on the bed is familiar by now, but it still takes his breath away. Ben’s on his knees, facing the head of the bed, drawn out in all his glory, muscles stretched taught under pale skin. He’s so big, tall and broad, and his hair is a beautiful mess. Rey’s behind him on her knees, strapped into that damn silly yellow dildo, and she’s thrusting into him slowly, to his apparent pleasure. She gives Finn a grin over her shoulder as he comes in - her gorgeous, muscled shoulder, strong from digging under cars all day, sprinkled with golden freckles, which also dust her perfectly round ass. Her hair is down for once, soft-looking and dark brown, cascading down her shoulders.

They look good.

Rey’s eyes are on him as Finn limps towards the bed and Ben turns his head, then reaches a hand out towards him. His expression shows a rotation of concern and ecstasy, and as Finn watches Rey reaches her hand between Ben’s legs and he closes his eyes and moans, but doesn’t pull his hand back. Finn reaches out and takes it.

Finn takes one more meaningful look at each of them and says, “What’s up, guys?”

Rey laughs. “Do you like what you see? Feel like joining us on the bed?”

“Heck, yes.”

“What do you think, Ben?” Rey asks, as she rubs her hands down the backs of Ben’s thighs and between his legs again. “Do we have something for Finn, here?”

There’s no hesitation. Ben murmurs into the pillow, “Want Finn in my mouth, come in my mouth. Make him feel good.”

Rey gives his bottom a pat and offers him a _good boy_ , and Finn sets down the peas and pulls off his clothes before climbing onto the bed. He moves the pillow aside, taking its place and setting up some other pillows behind him for support. He spreads his legs, bending them slightly, and Ben helps as much as he can, considering the dildo in his ass, to place the bags of peas around Finn’s swollen ankle.  Ben rests on his elbows and positions his hands around Finn’s hips. He gets a kiss as a thank you, and then Finn is gathering the other man’s thick, soft hair between his fingers and holding him tight.

"Do you want this, Ben?" Finn asks him quietly, "Are you sure?"

Ben whines. "Yes,  _fuck_ yes."

Finn squeezes his hands into fists. "To completion, Ben?"

Ben tries to nod, but Finn's holding his hair too tightly, so he just whines again. " _Yes_ , to completion."

Satisfied, Finn helps Ben take his cock in his mouth, and both men moan as Ben takes him deep in his throat.

Rey gives him a moment to get settled before she speaks. “So. Brought down by a twisted ankle?” Finn looks up to see that she’s giving him a playful smile. She’s almost pulled out of Ben, just teasing him with the head of the dildo, and he can’t see what she’s doing with her hands but whatever it is Ben is into it. He’s making a lot of noise and doing something really interesting with his tongue.

Finn _really_ doesn’t want to talk about his ankle right now, but he respects Rey enough to answer her question - even if she is just asking to tease him. “Yeah,” he says, “It’s a new move and I just lost concentration for a second, turned me right around. I’m lucky I wasn’t more hurt, really. _Fuck_.” Ben’s done something different and it’s just a bit too much so Finn uses the other man’s hair to lift his face out of his lap.

Ben looks _used_ , and he looks _fantastic_. His face is flushed and soaked with spit, his lips are swollen and red, and the smile on his face is the picture of satisfaction. His hair is a fucking mess, and Finn’s fingers in it aren’t helping that one bit. He gazes at Finn with heavy-lidded eyes and says, so quietly, “You like that?”

Instead of answering him Finn pulls Ben up, then leans down as far as he can and kisses him, kisses those red lips and claims that mouth with his own tongue. Ben whimpers and moans in response, and grabs Finn’s cock in his fist, making the other man grunt into his mouth. Ben laughs, and Finn swears and pulls Ben’s hand off him, pushing his mouth back onto his cock.

Finn talks as he holds Ben’s head still and thrusts into his mouth. “ _Fuck_ , Ben, you’re so good. So _fucking_ good. I love having your mouth on me. I think about it at work sometimes, up on the top of a turbine, 200 feet in the fucking air and I’m thinking about your mouth, taking me in your throat, making me come.”

Meanwhile Rey is giggling, but she’s also _affected_ , and when Finn pauses she takes that as an opening. “Hey Finn,” she says, “I have an idea.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Finn drags his attention away from Ben and loosens his hold. This gives Ben freedom in his movements, which he takes by both speeding up and increasing the suction in his mouth. It feels good, and Finn tells him so.

She grins again, the tip of her tongue just pushing out of her mouth, before answering. “Well, after what you told me the other day, I was thinking it would be fun, after you come in Ben’s mouth of course, for you to spank him while he fucks me.”

The effect on Ben is strong and immediate; his whole body tenses and he pushes back against Rey as he groans around Finn’s cock, then gives it a suck that’s so strong it makes Finn swear and, again, pull Ben’s head off of him. For her part Rey stops moving and grabs Ben tightly around his hips, then uses one hand to rub soothingly around his lower back. Finn releases one hand from Ben’s hair and uses it to stroke his cheek; he’s breathing hard and his eyes are closed.

“You like that idea, don’t you,” Finn murmurs, and Ben swallows, then nods. “Open your eyes, Ben, look at me.” He does, and the look in his eyes is a blessed combination of lust and adoration. Finn continues, “You’re so good, you are. So finish me up nicely, and we’ll do that, okay?” Ben closes his eyes, whispers a quiet _yes_ , and lowers his mouth once again onto Finn’s cock.

Ben seemingly placated, Finn returns his attention to Rey. She’s still thrusting, she never really stopped, but since she’s not doing it with a destination in mind she’s taking the time to experiment a little, trying different angles and depth with each stroke. She’s watching him, and smiling, just a little bit.

Finn smiles back at her, over the expanse of Ben’s writhing back, and asks, “Are you sure?” He knows that Rey has unpleasant memories when it comes to spanking. Plutt never touched her sexually, but he didn’t have any problem terrorizing her in other ways, including corporal punishment. When Finn discovered Ben’s enthusiasm for pain the other week, he and Rey spent quite a bit of time talking about how they might include it in their shared sex life without hurting her. She’d said that she couldn’t do the spanking herself, but she might be okay being in the room, as long as she was absolutely certain that Ben was consenting and enjoying it, and they’d agreed that when the time came she’d be the person to make the call. And it looks like the time has come tonight.

Rey takes a breath and nods. “Yes, I am. I think if I'm,” and here she pauses, then points to Ben, “you know, I think that’ll be okay.”

Finn nods. “Good,” he says. Then again, “Good.” Since Ben found out he has a treat waiting for him he’s committed himself to Finn’s pleasure, and Finn finds himself unable to say much more than that. He brings his full attention back to his boyfriend, and while Rey observes with interest he gives himself in to the sensation of _Ben_. He closes his eyes and it’s just them, Ben’s mouth and hair and Finn thrusting and Ben taking it, and just before he comes he opens his own eyes and commands Ben to open his, which he does, and his orgasm is accompanied by the adoring gaze of Ben Solo’s beautiful golden-brown eyes, and for a few moments Finn forgets his own clumsiness and the soreness in his foot, and is thinking only what a lucky, lucky guy he is.

* * *

Rey pulls out of Ben as soon as Finn comes, and helps Ben down onto his side for a rest before hopping off the bed and into the bathroom to take off the harness. As she pads through the door she hears Finn laying more praise on Ben, and it makes her happy. He deserves all of it. Although she wishes, not for the first time, that she’d invested in a double-ended dildo, or something with a built-in vibrator, because as much as she has enjoyed pegging Ben today it just got her riled up and needing her own release.

She drops the harness and dildo in the sink, washes her hands, and moistens a washcloth before skipping back out to find her boyfriends snuggling and kissing like a couple of teenagers, Finn still managing to have his ankle encased in the probably-no-longer-totally-frozen bags of peas. It's a bit incongruous, given Ben's state; his hair is an unholy mess and his cock is huge and purple. She really can't wait to get it inside her, but first things first, she supposes. She passes the washcloth to Finn, who takes a minute to clean Ben off a bit. He hands the cloth back to her, and she runs it back to the bathroom, coming back to find them still cuddling. It’s cute, but it’s not what she needs.

“Come on, guys,” she grumbles, trying not to sound too grouchy, “Make some room for me, please!” Ben groans and Finn nudges his shoulder, pushing him up to a seated position, then pushing him further towards the edge of the bed.

Finn turns to Rey, just as she climbs onto the bed herself. He says to her, “I was going to use a belt. Is that okay?”

Both men watch Rey carefully as she considers, paused on her hands and knees. After a few moments she responds, “Yes, I think so. But I don’t think I want to see it.” She looks at them both, Finn thoughtful and Ben flushed and concerned, and then Finn nods.

“Okay, baby, we can do that. Ben, go in the closet and get a belt, one of your nice leather ones. Rey, lie on you back right here,” and he pats the space in front of him just recently vacated by Ben.

While Ben digs in the closet Rey does as she’s told, and Finn grabs her hips and pulls her closer, so she's basically in his lap, then he spreads her thighs apart and sighs. “God, you have the prettiest pussy, Rey. And it's _very_ pink right now, looks like it needs a friend. Can I touch it?”

She huffs a laugh and reaches one hand above her head, using the fingers of the other to squeeze one of her nipples. “ _Please_ , Finn. I love doing that but I just get so horny and frustrated.” She closes her eyes as he pushes his thumbs through her curls and encourages her labia apart with a quiet _ahh_ . He’s taking his time and she needs _something_ so she wiggles her ass and lifts up her hips, and he responds by pressing his thumbs in and rubbing them from her vaginal opening up to her clit, without actually touching either of them. It feels good but it’s not enough to actually _do_ anything and when Ben finally returns, she assumes with a belt in his hands, she's groaning in sheer frustration, lifting her hips off the bed, chasing Finn’s thumbs, and she’s pretty sure that he’s laughing silently at her but she's too distracted to care too much.

With Ben’s arrival Finn’s hands leave her body, and there’s a silent exchange between the two men; Rey knows what’s happening, that the belt is being handed off, but she appreciates their secrecy anyway. A moment later two sets of hands are scooting her back, away from where Finn sits leaning against the headboard, and then Ben is there, climbing onto her, pushing her knees up to her shoulders and perching himself on her thighs, his legs around her hips, caging her in. She feels Finn's hands on her, briefly, as he helps to maneuver them into a position that will suit his needs, pushes a pillow up under her hips to give her leverage. He's silent, but she can imagine what he's seeing and supposes he'd have a lot to say, if he were so inclined. 

She opens her eyes to find Ben gazing down at her, eyes honey-brown and shining. “Hey, sweetheart,” he breathes, as his cock finds her slit and he begins rubbing it through her folds. The head of his cock rubs against her clit with every stroke, and _this_ is what she’s been wanting, needing. She lets her eyes fall closed again and he places kisses along her temple as she sighs and allows her body to move along with his.

A quick shift of her hips and Ben is sheathed inside her, and she laughs as he moans in surprise and Finn, having a very clear view of where their bodies are joined, quietly says, “Holy shit, well that was hot.”

Ben and Rey both laugh, and then she moans as he begins thrusting down into her. It feels _good_ , scratching an itch that she’s had building ever since she strapped on the dildo almost an hour before. She maneuvers a hand between them and finds her clit and _there_ , that’s what she needs. Ben inside her and fingers on her clit and she pulls her knees further up and Ben is there and it’s good, good, good… and then Ben is talking to her and she has to open her eyes and pull herself back and be present.

He’s gazing down at her again, cheeks flushed, pupils blown, and he runs his hand over her hair, spread out around her on the bedspread. He works his jaw and then asks quietly, “Can we do it now?”

Rey is momentarily confused, but then remembers: the spanking. She promised him a spanking, and Finn is waiting with a leather strap - not a strap, a _belt_ , just one of Ben’s belts, it’s fine - waiting to hit Ben with it. Rey does not have good memories of being hit, but Ben _wants_ it, he _likes_ it. She tells herself, _It’s just a spanking, Rey, just an erotic spanking. It’s not a punishment; he likes it. We’re doing this because he’s_ good.

She strokes his cheek with the hand not occupied between her legs. “You want this, Ben?”

He nods like his head is on a string. “Oh, yes, _yes_ , I do.”

She takes a breath. “Okay then, Finn, go ahead!”

Without hesitation there’s a loud _crack_ from the head of the bed, and Ben cries out and surges forward, then swears into her shoulder. The sound is familiar and unpleasant to Rey, and she grips Ben tightly and looks for reassurance. “Was that good, love?” she whispers into his hair.

“God, yes,” he moans, “so good.”

There are two more _cracks_ in quick succession and Ben surges again, but this time Rey is ready, she's grabbed his hips and is able to leverage the surge into several steady thrusts before Ben stills, awaiting his next swat.

“It feels really good, Rey,” he whispers, “I really don’t know why, but it does. Because it’s Finn, probably, because it’s here. With you. Because I’m safe. Because I’m good, and not bad.”

Rey murmurs to him, as she strokes his hair, “You are so good, you know. I love you so much. You treat me so well, and you were so sweet to Finn earlier. I love that you’re so caring. And I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself now, I’m glad I can help give this to you because you deserve it, you’re such a good boy, and you deserve to feel good.”

Ben doesn’t have a chance to respond before Finn grants him two more quick swats, louder than the previous two and, if Rey had to guess, placed to a more sensitive area. Ben cries out and  surges again, but keeps moving on his own volition, pushing himself up on one hand and moving the other between them, where he pushes her hand aside and rubs her clit with determination. Rey takes the opportunity to spread her legs wider and lift her hips to meet his, and then she is finally, _finally_ coming, and then after a few more thrusts Ben is coming too, and Finn is cackling with joy.

Rey is suddenly mindful of their awkward position, so she urges Ben off and he climbs over Finn’s leg so she’s able to sit up herself, pulling the pillow out from under her and tossing it aside. And there’s Finn, sitting so close and grinning at her, his ankle still covered with peas, which really must be thoroughly defrosted. The belt is nowhere to be found, although Rey expects she would be okay if she saw it now. She crawls forward and snuggles against him, and he wraps his arms around her and gives her a squeeze. Ben lies down next to Finn's good leg and wraps his arms around his middle and sighs.

"Was that okay?" Finn asks Rey, tucking a curl of her hair, now thoroughly mussed, behind her ear and giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

She gives him a squeeze back and kisses his collarbone. "Yeah, it was okay. Ben really liked it, and that helps a lot."

Ben doesn't say anything, just curls in towards Finn and wraps his legs around Finn's leg. Rey reaches a hand down to rub his shoulder and he smiles and gives her hand a kiss.

Finn starts to apologize, "Sorry I came home early," but Rey interrupts him.

"Don't worry about it. How's your ankle?"

He shrugs. "It'll be okay. I'm in the office the first couple of days this week so I won't be climbing any turbines tomorrow, which is probably good, but I'll be fine."

"How are the peas?" Ben rumbles from down by Finn's hip, his voice gravely and amused. 

Finn laughs. "The peas are going to be dinner, so they're not too happy right now. But they're fine, they did their jobs like good little soldiers." And he pulls his foot out from in between the bags of peas and pushes them aside. 

It's too early for dinner, though, so they take a few more minutes to enjoy each other's company before it's time to move on to the next thing in their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like pegging/anal please check out my anal training story [The Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833922/chapters/36870183).
> 
> If you like this little story please leave a comment or kudos.
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
